


Hidden Love (Larry Stylinson One Shot)

by CalionaPresence



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalionaPresence/pseuds/CalionaPresence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are just best friends, but they find themselves falling for each other in a matter of minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Love (Larry Stylinson One Shot)

Third Person:

 

Louis chuckled and glanced over at Harry. The large smile that lit up Harry's face, revealing those dimples that Louis loved so much, made him grin so big that he honestly thought that his jaw would break. Now you may be wondering why Louis was speaking like this about his best friend. Well, you see, there's just something about Harry. Something that makes Louis' heart beat faster. Something that gives him butterflies in his stomach. Something that brings a smile to his face instantly. Harry was just so...perfect? No. Perfect wasn't the word. He was beyond perfect.

"Lou! Louis!" Harry said loudly, waving a hand in front of Louis' face, trying desperately to gain Louis' attention. Trying desperately to get Louis back to the real world.

"Uhh..yeah Haz?" Louis asked, even though he knew that he had spaced out. Staring straight at Harry. Louis blushed and looked away from Harry. How long had he been staring at the younger boy?

Harry chuckled loudly and a smirk took over his lips. "Lou, you spaced out again." Harry leaned over, but only in the slightest, and put his index finger under Louis' chin to lift his face up so he could look into the ocean blue eyes of the boy he had fallen in love with. 

Louis sighed deeply and looked into the Harry's eyes. God, how Louis loved Harry's eyes. They were the prettiest green. But maybe they weren't just green. Because when Harry was sad, they'd turn a grayish colour. You could still tell that they were green, but the gray seemed to show more. And when Harry was overly happy, they'd turn a gorgeous bright green. A green so bright that they almost looked lime green. Or almost blue even. Like the Caribbean sea. But Louis knew that Harry's eyes were really an emerald green that was too beautiful to describe. The colour of Harry's eyes made you get lost in them almost instantly. Almost. Almost because it was scary to look into Harry's eyes. Because you want to look away. You need to look away. But you can't. His eyes are too alluring. And when you look into Harry's eyes, you could see every emotion he's feeling at the time. And right now, as Louis stared into Harry's glorious eyes, he could see happiness, amusement, a small hint of sadness. Maybe even adoration and love. But why would there be adoration and love? Louis thought. Harry only thinks of him as a friend. 

And sadness. Why was there sadness? Louis knew Harry was a generally happy person. He had his moments though. The moments where he gets too depressed to do anything. But Louis was always able to cheer him up. Well, for a short amount of time that is. But, Louis never knew that of course. Louis didn't know that when he was near Harry, it killed him more every day. Why? Because Harry was in love with Louis. So in love with him that even the slightest touch, made Harry weak in the knees. It made his heart break.

Louis gave Harry a half smile and stood up from the couch he had been sitting on. He looked around and noticed that everyone had gone. Had the interview ended? Where's Liam, Niall, and Zayn? Louis wondered.

Harry gave Louis a loving a smile and stood up himself and wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulders."Interview ended about five minutes ago. The boys left already." Harry told him softly as they walked out the door and to Harry's Range Rover. Harry had gotten a new car, but he loved his Range Rover and he would drive it occasionally.

Louis nodded and was about to open the car door to the passenger side, but Harry, being the gentlemen he was, opened the door. Louis blushed and got in quickly so Harry wouldn't notice. He watched carefully as Harry took his time walking to the driver's side. Okay that may have sounded a little creepy, but Louis couldn't help it. Harry was just so good to look at. Harry was..how should he put this. Sexy. Just sexy. But Louis would never tell Harry that. Not meaningfully. Only if it was just banter. Just jokes they would do for the fans. Nothing more.

But Harry and Louis secretly hoped that it would mean more. They hoped that they could someday be together. But what was stopping them? Fear. Complete, utter fear. But why were they so scared? Oh right. The fear of rejection. The fear of being pushed away. The fear of losing each others friendship. But the boys saw it. Liam, Niall, Zayn. They all saw the way Harry and Louis looked at each other. They knew that Larry Stylinson might just be real. Well, it would be real if they would tell each other, but it was all fear. All fear that kept their love hidden.

And it drove the boys crazy. "Would they just get together already!" Niall would tell Liam and Zayn. And the two older boys would agree and sigh in frustration. But there was nothing they could do really.

 

And once again Louis had spaced out. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to see the passenger door open and a hand held out to him. He gladly took it, knowing that it was Harry's. How did he know? He could tell by the size of the hand. It was abnormally large, especially for a boy of Harry's age. But Louis loved Harry's hands. He loved how his own hands were so much smaller than Harry's, yet, their hands fit perfectly together. Like a puzzle piece, as Harry would say. And he also knew whose hand it was because when he touched that hand, a burning sensation shot through his hand and down his arm. Sparks flew. Metaphorically of course. But it felt like it was real. To them both. Not just Louis. Not just Harry. But Harry was oblivious about how Louis felt about him. Louis was oblivious about how Harry felt about him.

They walked hand in hand to the door of their flat, Harry puling the key from his pocket as they walked. He swiftly unlocked the door and Louis hesitantly let go of Harry's hand and immediately the warmth left Louis' body. He sighed to himself and shrugged off his coat, letting it fall to the floor. And then he took off his shoes and hurried into the kitchen to grab something to eat because he was starving. Or so he thought.

Harry did the same, only he put his coat on a hook and he picked up Louis' also like he always did. But Harry didn't mind. He would have scolded anyone else, but it was Louis. How could he get mad at his Boobear? He walked to the kitchen, much slower than Louis had.

"Hazzzzz! I'm hungry!" Louis exclaimed, dragging out the 'z'. But Harry just smiled and ruffled Lou's hair as he made his way to the fridge.

"What do you want, Lou?" Harry asked absentmindedly as he searched the contents of the fridge. Shit! Harry thought. Niall had come over today and.....well, let's just say Niall had a massive appetite. But the boys loved him all the same. Because it was Niall. Who wouldn't love Niall.

Louis just shrugged and walked over to the fridge to stand by Harry so he could also look into it. But Harry shut the fridge in frustration and turned to face Louis. And at that moment, both boys forgot that they were hungry. Because looking into each others eyes seemed to be more entertaining than looking into an empty fridge. Or that's what Louis and Harry thought. 

The corner of Harry's mouth turned up into a half smile as he stared into the shorter boys eyes. Because Louis had the prettiest eyes. They seemed to only change colour in the slightest. Or maybe it was Harry's imagination, but Harry loved Louis' eyes anyway. Because sometimes they were such a deep blue that you could look into them forever and get completely lost. And sometimes they were a blue-green. Only a small tinge of green. But Harry found it attractive on the older boy.

Harry found himself walking closer to Louis. He couldn't stop himself. His emotions were taking over and Harry knew that he'd regret what he was about to do. He'd lose his best friend. Because there was no way that Louis felt the same way and there was no way that Louis was gay. But Harry still couldn't stop himself. He couldn't keep his feelings hidden anymore. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pulled Louis' body to his own. Louis' breath caught in his throat. What was Harry doing? Louis thought. Louis kept his eyes on Harry's. He wasn't able to look away. Their faces were only a few centimetres apart. Louis could feel Harry's warm breath on his lips and it sent shivers down his spine. 

"H-Harry, what are y-you--" He was cut off by Harry's lips crashing to his. Louis froze. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to kiss Harry back, but what was Harry doing? Why was he kissing him? When Louis was able to control his senses again, he slowly started to kiss back. There was a sense of urgency in the kiss. It was passionate, loving. And Louis felt like he was on top of the world. He had waited so long to feel Harry's lips on his own. 

Harry couldn't believe that Louis was kissing back. Because why would Louis kiss him back? Why would Louis kiss his best friend? But Harry didn't question it. He didn't want this moment to end. He wanted it to last forever.

Louis pulled away, earning a groan of disapproval from Harry. And now Harry was scared. Because why did Louis pull away? Oh god no! What have you done?! Harry screamed to himself. He was about to unwrap his arms from Louis' waist but Louis put his hand on the back of Harry's neck and stared into those emerald eyes. Harry felt vulnerable. He wanted to run. He wanted to get away.

Louis smiled affectionately at Harry. "I love you, Harry." Louis said in an almost inaudible whisper. But Harry heard it. He heard it because they were the words that he had waited so long to hear.

Harry grinned and put one of his hands on Louis' cheek. "I love you too." And Louis brought his lips to Harry's again and they stood there in the kitchen. Kissing. They were probably the happiest people alive. Because they both felt the same way. And there was nothing that was going to stop them now. Their love was no longer hidden from each other.


End file.
